


Perfect

by VaguelyDefined



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDefined/pseuds/VaguelyDefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story 'Taboo'. You should read that first.

Alexis rocks from side to side, shifting her weight from her left leg to her right and back again as she keeps an anxious eye on the front door. The hem of her skirt brushes her thighs as she sways and she flexes her glutes, a fresh wave of arousal rolling through her abdomen at the delicious pressure. She leans back against the kitchen cabinets and shifts her hips, rocking against the thick silver plug she'd snugged into her ass earlier in the afternoon in preparation for tonight.

Her nipples pucker and ache just thinking about it. About what she's going to get to have after years of fantasies and a month of training. It took her and Kate together to convince him to assure him that this is what she wants, what she craves, but tonight, finally, Alexis is going to have her ass fucked.

By her dad.

Wetness drips down her inner thighs. She didn't even bother to put on underwear for this. As much as she knows her dad likes to jack off with her dirty, cum filled panties, tonight she doesn't want any extra layers. She'd be standing here in the kitchen naked if it weren't still daylight outside.

They've been doing this, the three of them, for a few months now and she's honestly never been happier. It's unconventional and of course absolutely no one knows about it but it works for them.

At least once a week, Alexis is invited into bed with her dad and Kate. It's almost always Kate who makes the first move, brushing a kiss across Alexis' neck while they sit on the couch or coming up to her room wearing nothing but a smile. The three of them kiss and touch and fuck, bodies connecting in various combinations and positions. It's amazing and exciting and almost everything she's ever wanted.

Almost.

The one thing she wants, but will never ask for, is to be alone with her dad again. Just once.

No, that's a lie. Once would never be enough. She can never get enough of his mouth and his hands and his body and the way he makes her feel when he's buried so deep inside of her. She loves sharing him with Kate but also finds herself jealous on the nights when she's alone in her room and can hear the two of them downstairs, their bodies moving together in a harmonious duet.

But she knows. Kate and her dad are married; Her relationship with them is completely different. She gets them both and they get each other. That's how it is. It's enough. It has to be.

The front door swings open and Alexis looks up, excitement bursting in her chest. Her dad strides across the threshold, his hair slightly wind blown and collar askew. She feels her smile fall when she sees that he's alone.

"Where's Kate?"

"Well hello to you too, daughter," her dad says with a grin, tossing his keys on the side table and digging his phone and wallet out of his pocket. "My day was just fine, thanks for asking. How was yours?"

Alexis sighs. She's so wet and ready and really not in the mood to joke around. It's been five days since she's had anything other than a toy or her own fingers inside her pussy and god, does she need to fuck.

"Dad."

He laughs, the bastard. "She got held up at work," he says, walking over to join her in the kitchen. He stands close enough that she can smell his cologne and it takes all of her willpower not to just climb up his body and start to grind.  "She'll be here later."

"How much later?" There's a distinct whine to the question but she doesn't care. Let him hear it, how needy she is. How desperate.

Her dad steps closer, towering over Alexis as she backs up against the cabinets. His eyes, mirrors of her own, darken with hunger as he stares down at her. Thick arms come up on either side of her, his hands curling around the edge of the countertop as he boxes her in with the bulk of his body.

"Why?" His breath, warm and coffee flavored, washes across her cheeks. "Are you anxious for something, pumpkin?"

Her eyes flutter shut, the way they alway do when he says her nickname in that deep voice, each syllable dripping with sex. Alexis swallows hard, fingernails digging into her palms as she fists her hands to stop herself from reaching for him. Her dad leans closer and she can almost feel the phantom weight of him pressing against her. A whimper claws at her throat and she opens her eyes to look up at him, finds his face just inches from her own.

"Dad," she whispers, her body actually starting to shake.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you all day," he rasps, eyes boring into hers. "About how tonight I finally get to touch you again for the first time in a week. How I get to kiss your mouth and feel the smoothness of your skin pressed to mine and hear you call out for me when I make you come."

"Oh, god."

Her dad grins. "Yeah, that's what you sound like. And I want to hear it. I was so distracted that Kate threatened to send me home seven different times." He leans closer, until barely an inch separates their bodies. "But I couldn't leave. Because I knew that if I came home there was no way I was going to be able to keep my hands off you. No way I was going to be able to be at home with my sexy daughter who I haven't made love to in five days and not put my cock inside her."

"Fuck, Daddy," Alexis whimpers, her hips rocking forward.

"Is that what you want, baby?" His hands, huge and hot, move from the counter to her waist and Alexis gasps. "For me to fuck you?"

She nods, her throat too dry for speech.

"I can smell you," he growls, fisting her skirt and leaning down to brush his lips across her cheek on the way to her ear. "I can smell your sweet little pussy from here, Alexis. I want to taste it."

Her hands grip his belt. "Please stop teasing me. I can't take it. It's been so long, Dad. I need you but we can't. Not without -" 

His mouth, harsh and fierce, cuts her off and Alexis moans, sinking into the wall of his chest. Her dad wraps an arm around her waist as he plunders her mouth, his other hand gripping a fistful of her hair. They kiss passionately, a week's worth of pent up emotions pouring from their tongues.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" He breathes the question into her mouth, his hand smoothing over her ass.

Alexis shivers. In all the time the three of them have been doing this, it's always been in her dad and Kate's room. In fact, every time she's been with her dad, it's been downstairs or at the house in the Hamptons or a hotel. They've never had sex in her bed.

Fuck, she wants that. Wants him in her space and on her sheets. But -

"Kate-"

"Is at work," her dad says, "and knows exactly what I intended to do when I came home without her." He kisses her again, soft and deep. "She agrees that you and I deserve to have some time together alone, Alexis. If you want it." He cocks his head. "Do you?"

God, yes.

She can't even answer. Instead she just climbs his body, mouth latched onto his. One arm circles his neck, her other hand dragging over his chest and back, touching everything she can reach. Her legs lock around his waist, ankles crossed at the small of his back just like when she was a little kid, and she grinds down on his cock, the fabric of his jeans burning her bare skin. Her dad moans and stumbles, barely manages to keep them upright under her assault.

"Take me upstairs," she finally manages to pant into his ear as his hands massage her ass and his tongue laves at her neck. "Take me upstairs and fuck me in my bed, like I've always fantasized you would."

Groaning, he turns and walks them slowly toward the stairs. He carefully mounts them, one hand on her ass and the other tightly gripping the railing. Alexis licks and sucks at his neck as they ascend, trying like hell to keep her hips still. Finally they reach the top and her dad makes the three giant steps to her bedroom, stepping through the open door and moving directly toward the bed.

Alexis clings to him as he tries to lower her to the mattress, forcing him to simply collapse on top of her. They both groan at the contact, mouths reconnecting instantly as their hips start to roll. Her dad's hands slip under her shirt skimming over her stomach and making her shiver.

"Daddy."

"What, baby?" He pulls back to look at her, brushing a lock of hair back from her face.

Alexis shakes her head, chest tight with emotion. "Just - this is what I've wanted."

Her dad nods. "Me too, pumpkin. Me too."

She's almost too scared to ask but she needs to know before they do this. "Is - is this a one time thing?"

"Not unless you want it to be." Alexis shakes her head, trying to tamp down the joy fizzing in her chest. "Kate and I have talked about this a lot, Alexis. Since that first night. And we both agree that the connection you and I have deserves to be respected and honored, just like my connection with her."

He leans down and kisses her, long and slow and Alexis arches off the bed, her breasts pressing against his chest. "Sometimes," he whispers, lips still feathering over hers as his hands roam her body, "I just want to be able to focus all my attention on making love with my daughter."

"Dad."

"What we have is special, Alexis."

"I know."

"And we can't share it with the world the way Kate and I do so it's important we take care of each other here at home as much as we can."

Alexis nods, her hands cupping his cheeks. Her dad still hovers over her and she stares up at him, feels it explode inside her chest, a tiny bomb right where she thinks her heart should be.

"I love you."

He smiles, bright and wide. "Love you too, pumpkin. So much."

She means it differently than he does. She's certain of it. But that's not something she can bring up right now. Possibly ever. So instead, she just kisses him.

Her dad lets her pull him down, palm cupped around the back of his neck. Gently, he sucks her bottom lip between his own. He makes love to her mouth, his hands scraping through her long red hair as their hips start to rock, emulating their tongues and lips.

A hand slips between their bodies and slides under the hem of her skirt, the rough pads of his fingers dragging over the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. Her dad groans when he hits the slickness of her skin halfway up.

"Shit, you're so wet."

She hums. "Have been since I woke up. Thinking about you, about finally having your cock in my ass."

Her dad grunts out a laugh. "Gonna have to wait a little bit longer for that, pumpkin. Kate wants to watch. So right now-" Two fingers sink into her pussy and she cries out, her legs falling wide. "Right now, I'm going to put my cock here, if that's alright by you."

Alexis nods enthusiastically. That is more than alright by her.

"Daddy -"

"Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me what you need."

Alexis claws at him. "Need to feel you. Skin. Please."

With a hot kiss, he pulls out of her and she whimpers, closing her legs tightly as her pussy spasms around nothing. Through half open eyes, Alexis watches her dad climb off the bed and strip down, his clothes tossed carelessly to the floor. Her mouth waters when she sees his cock, hard and throbbing against his thigh.

"Come here," she whispers, holding a hand out for him. Her dad takes it as he climbs back up, looking at her quizzically when she keeps tugging at him. "Up here."

Finally he takes her meaning and moves up near her head. Alexis taps on his knee and motions to the mattress on the other side of her head.

"Alexis-"

"I've always fantasized about this," she husks, trailing her fingers over his thigh, brushing just to the side of his dick. "I'd get myself off, thinking about sucking your cock. About you letting me get you off with my mouth because it was the only part of my body you'd let yourself fuck."

"Christ, Alexis."

She grips his cock, watching his eyes roll back as she strokes him. "I'd fuck myself with my vibrator while sucking on a dildo, sopping wet from imaging it was you. That you'd finally stopped coming in my panties and were coming in my mouth instead."

He swings over her head, knees pressed against the caps of her shoulders. Her dad grabs the base of his dick, drags the tip across her open lips. Alexis chases it with her tongue, whining as he teases her.

"You want my cock, baby?"

She nods, eyelids heavy and pussy dripping.

Her dad leans forward, feeding an inch of his dick into her mouth. Alexis moans and lifts her head up, desperate for more. A hand fists in her hair, holding her still. Her eyes flutter at the pressure, hips pitching.

"You said you fantasized about me fucking your mouth, didn't you?" She whimpers. "That means I'm in control."

Alexis whimpers. He knows how much she loves it when he takes control. When he exerts dominance over her and makes her beg, only letting her come when he's good and ready. Some part of her brain thinks it must be related to the backward power dynamic their relationship has always had. She was the pseudo-parent, he the child. But in moments like this, when his eyes flash steele and his jaw clenches, there's no questioning who is in charge.

"That's right," her dad says, leaning his weight forward and sliding another inch of his dick into her waiting mouth. "Take my cock."

Her hips rock, sinking into the mattress and pitching back up against the air. Alexis stares up at her dad, her hands gripping his ass as he starts to slowly pump in and out of her mouth.

"I love your mouth," he whispers, leaning further over her and pressing in deeper. "The way your tongue feels against me. So fucking good."

Alexis moans, one hand moving between his legs to play with his balls. Her dad groans, thrusting hard until he hits the back of her throat. She relaxes, lets him push down until she's swallowing around the head of his cock.

"Fuck yeah," her dad grunts, some of his weight coming down on her chest as his knees spread wider. "That's my girl. Suck your daddy's cock. God, Alexis."

He backs off, letting her breathe, just the tip of his dick slipping in and out between her lips. His fingers brush over her forehead, her cheek, soft and gentle.

"I watched you once," he confesses quietly, pushing forward again. "Down on your knees in the living room, your mouth wrapped around Ashley's prick." Alexis whines, her pussy spasming and a fresh wave of wetness gushing down her thighs. Her dad fucks her mouth slowly as he continues to talk. "You'd waited until you thought I was sleeping and then you put his thin little dick in your mouth and sucked him off while you fingered yourself. He didn’t even last three minutes.” He pushes hard against her, balls rubbing her chin. “I wanted to come out there, let you feel what it was like to suck a real cock. My cock. The only cock you should be sucking.”

Alexis squeezes his ass as he fucks her mouth, her eyes watering and body flushed with heat and lust and need and so much fucking want that she feels like she’s going to combust. She swirls her tongue and swallows, staring up into her dad’s eyes, agreeing with him that he is the only man she wants to do this with. Ever. It might not be something other people understand or consider healthy or normal or right but this - this is it for her.

“Fuck, baby,” her dad spits, his eyes rolling back. “Gotta - Oh, shit. Gotta stop.” He pulls back and she whines, lifting her head to chase his retreating cock. A hand fists in her hair, holding her head in place as her dad pulls out of her mouth with an obscenely wet pop. He shifts his weight, moving quickly until his body is a heated blanket over hers, pinning her to bed. “I am not,” he growls, biting at her lip, “coming in your mouth tonight, Alexis. Not until after I’ve fucked you the way I’ve wanted to for the past week.”

“Yes,” she rasps, trying to shift under him, to touch him, to get his body inside of hers right now before she fucking explodes. “Yes. Now, please.”

His hands move under her shirt, stripping it off in one swift movement as he shifts up to straddle her body, his knees planted on either side of her hips. Rough fingers tweak her nipples and her back arches, her knees falling open.

“You are so fucking sexy,” her dad whispers, awe in his voice. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

A blush heats up her skin. “Daddy.”

“I love your body,” he continues, brushings the pads of his fingers over her stomach and breasts, along her sides, her arms. “Perfect. From head to toe. You are perfection.” He leans down and draws her into a deep kiss, tongue sweeping hotly through her mouth. Alexis whimpers, clutching at his shoulders. “And you’re mine.”

“Yes,” she breathes, her tongue playing with his. "Yours."

"Only mine." A hand slips under her skirt, two thick fingers slicking over her dripping pussy. "Mine."

"Daddy," Alexis begs, her body starting to actually ache with need. "Please. Need you. Please."

Cool air rushes over her skin and Alexis cries out, eyes flying open and searching. Her dad yanks her skirt off in one smooth motion then pulls her up and into his lap. She wraps her legs around his waist, feet planted on the bed behind his hips. Staring into her eyes, her dad grips her hip with one hand and the base of his cock with the other. He guides her up until the tip of his dick slips across the slick lips of her pussy and then presses on her hip as she slowly lowers herself down onto him. Alexis moans and her dad hisses as her pussy pulls on him, already trying to milk from his cock the orgasm they both desperately want.

The hand on her waist moves to the small of her back, pulling her closer as they start to move. Alexis rolls her hips and her dad rocks up to meet her, his knees bent and free hand planted on the bed behind him for leverage. The tips of his fingers brush against the flared base of the butt plug and he smiles, reaching down to grip and twist it. Alexis moans, grinding down hard on his cock.

"You ready for me to be here? Ready to have my cock in your ass?"

"Yes," Alexis pants. "I've wanted you in my ass for so long. I can't wait to feel it."

Her dad hums. "Neither can I. But I can't imagine it's going to feel any better than this." He thrusts hard into her, makes her eyes roll back. "Your perfect little pussy. So hot and wet and tight around my cock. I love it."

"Dad -"

"Perfect," he repeats, pulling her in closer. Alexis wraps her arms around his neck, her breasts pressed tightly to his chest as she grinds down on his lap. "I missed you, pumpkin. Missed you pressed up against me like this. Just like you're supposed to be."

Alexis groans, bites down on the side of his neck.

"You gonna come, baby? Gonna come on your daddy's cock?"

"My cock," Alexis hisses, her hand fisting at the back of his head. She jerks him back until she can look at him, her hips grinding hard. "Mine."

"Alexis."

"Say it," she demands. "When we're in this room and it's just the two if us - the way it's supposed to be - tell me who this cock belongs to."

His hands grip her ass, slowing her to a stop. Fear creeps into her chest and Alexis pulls back, ready to apologize. "Dad -"

Before she knows what's happened, he has them flipped, his bulky body pressing her down into the mattress, blocking out the light. All she can see, all she can feel is him. Suddenly, he starts to thrust, deep strokes that make her claw at his back, her legs wide open and shaking.

"Yours," he whispers in her ear, a hand running up and down her ribs. "It's always been yours, Alexis. In this room or out."

"Daddy."

"Baby girl," he pants, pounding into her with a fierceness she's never felt before. "My baby girl."

"Oh god," Alexis moans. "Yes. Dad. Come for me. Make me come."

He fucks her hard and deep, reaching back to grip her right leg and hoist it up until her calf rests in the crook of his neck, her knee pressed next to her ear. Alexis claws at his ass and back, chanting out his name and begging for more, her left foot scrambling for purchase on the back if his thigh. Her dad kisses her, his lips impossibly gentle compared to the violent thrust of his hips. Alexis breaks on a scream, a wordless gasp that she bites into his shoulder. He follows her half a minute later, spurting into her still spasming cunt in thick ropes that make her want things she shouldn't.

Things like commitment and promises and rings. Things like babies.

They've role played it before, talked dirty about being filled up with her daddy's cum. Being bred by his thick cock. But it's more than a fantasy for Alexis now, more than just dirty talk and taboo.

She wants it. Wants to get pregnant, knocked up and bred by her dad. Wants to feel her body swell and change, wants to experience the way he'd look at and touch her knowing he was the cause. Wants to have his baby growing inside of her womb and then nursing at her breast, a perfect manifestation of their love.

Alexis threads her fingers through his sweaty hair, brushing a kiss to his temple as she tries not to cry for what she'll never have. "I love you," she says, dusting more kisses across her dad's temple and down to his cheek. "I love you."

Her dad shifts, rolling them over and gathering her close to his chest.  He's still half hard inside her when he brushes the hair back from her face and kisses her, soft and deep. Their eyes meet when he pulls back. "I love you," he whispers, thumb brushing across her cheek. "So much."

In that moment, in the quiet stillness of her bedroom, Alexis looks into her dad's face and she knows. He does love her. He loves her the same way she loves him. As more than a father and a daughter. He loves her the way a man loves a woman, the way he loves Kate. Alexis kisses him, her tongue slicking over his bottom lip.

Maybe she can have what she wants after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate finds them there a few hours later, tangled together, naked, in the middle of Alexis' bed. Alexis lays on her back, her father's body cradled between her spread legs, his head cushioned on her breast as he sleeps. She strokes her fingers through his hair, relishing the moment and committing it to memory.

The soft creak of a floorboard catches her attention and Alexis opens her eyes, turning her head to find Kate standing naked in the doorway, a soft smile on her lips.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Kate whispers, her nipples puckered by the cool air flowing from the vent above.

Alexis just shakes her head and holds out a hand, beckoning her stepmother closer with the wiggle of her fingers. Kate comes to her immediately, her cool fingers twining easily through Alexis' own. Alexis tugs, pulling on Kate until she bends over. Careful not to disturb her father, she cranes her head off the bed, stretching until her lips meet Kate's.

"Thank you," she breathes into the kiss, emotion welling at the base of her throat. "For this, for him."

Kate shakes her head, the curled ends of her hair brushing Alexis' cheek. "I should thank you," she whispers, "for sharing him with me in the first place. This," Kate nods to the sleeping body still pinning Alexis' to the bed, "is how it's supposed to be."

"No," Alexis says, curling her hand through Kate's hair. "This is. All of us."

Her tongue slips into Kate's mouth and they both moan. They kiss passionately, both of them pouring all the things they'll never have the words for into each other's wet mouths. Alexis feels her cunt start to weep again, her body buzzing with want and need. Her hips rock and she skates her hand down Kate's back, gripping her tight ass.

"Now this is a sight I could stand to wake up to more often." Her dad's voice is thick and crackly with sleep. "My girls."

Kate laughs, breaking out of the kiss with Alexis and turning toward her husband. "Your girls?"

"Yep," he says, grinning. "All mine."

"And what if we want to be each other's?" Alexis asks, hand still stroking her stepmother's perfect ass.

Her dad shrugs. "As long as I get to watch."

They all laugh, Kate swooping down to plant a solid kiss on her husband's mouth. He rolls up into her, biting at her lips, and Alexis watches as they kiss, their bodies an arch over hers. Her hand trails around Kate's waist, dipping down to play with the lips of her pussy. Kate hums, her legs spreading wider to make room for Alexis' curious fingers.

"Dad," Alexis says, one finger circling Kate's clit. She waits until her dad looks down at her before continuing. "Go get Kate's strap on."

Her dad grins wolfishly. He knows how much she likes to get fucked by Kate. How much they all like it. "Your wish is my command, pumpkin," he says, kissing both her and Kate before rolling off the bed and striding out of the room.

"Thought you wanted your dad to fuck your ass," Kate says, moving to stretch out next to Alexis on the bed.

"I do," Alexis says, her hand still busy between her stepmother's legs as they roll on their sides to face each other. "But I also want you to fuck my pussy while he does it."

Kate hums. "I love when you come up with a plan."

Alexis grins, slipping a single slim finger into her stepmother's dripping pussy. Kate throws her leg over Alexis' thigh, her heel pressed hard against Alexis' ass as her hips start to roll.

"More," Kate says, her breath hot and voice desperate. "Give me more."

Another finger slips into Kate's cunt as her father walks back in, purple strap on and lube in hand. "Dad," Alexis says, peeking over Kate's shoulder. "She needs you."

Kate doesn't argue and neither does her father. He puts the strap on and lube on the nightstand and climbs onto the bed behind his wife, his thick cock already hard. A meaty hand sweeps under Kate's thigh, lifting it from Alexis' hip. Her dad's cock bumps against her hand and Alexis slides her fingers out of her stepmother's sucking cunt. She grips her dad's cock, stroking him a few times to spread Kate's juices, and then lines him up, letting his wet dick slide through her fist and into Kate's pussy.

Kate let's out a deep moan as her husband starts to thrust and Alexis moves back, letting them fuck. Her dad tips his hips until Kate rolls to her stomach then, gripping her hips for leverage, he plants his knees alongside her thighs and starts to pound into her.

"Rick," Kate pants. "Fuck yes. Don't stop."

"Not until you come on my cock," her dad grinds out.

Alexis watches them, unable to stop herself from reaching down and playing with her own wet cunt. Her dad looks over, his eyes dark and wild, and watches her, hips never stopping.

"Is this what you do when you're alone?" Her dad asks, eyes locked on where she's fucking herself with three fingers. "Listen to us fuck and play with yourself?"

"Yes," Alexis admits, unashamed. "Sometimes I sneak down and watch you."

"We know," Kate pants, cheek pressed to the bed as she gets pounded.

"You're so hot together," Alexis says, staring at where her dad's cock disappears between Kate's legs. "I can't help it."

Kate plants her hands on the bed, pushing up. Her dad slows as they adjust, hips barely moving as Kate gets up on all fours. "Come get a closer look," she instructs, beckoning Alexis over.

Not wasting a second, Alexis scrambles across the bed, laying down on her back to wiggle underneath them. She stops with her head directly under Kate's cunt, sees how it's stretched wide around her dad's cock.

"Oh god," Alexis moans. It's definitely not her first time seeing them like this but it never fails to make her hot.

"Fuck me, Castle," Kate commands. "Fuck me so your daughter can watch."

With a growl, her dad rears back and then slams forward, burying his cock in his wife up to the hilt. He carries on a punishing pace, fucking Kate with abandon. Alexis lifts her head, mouth open, and connects with Kate's clit. Her stepmother screams, hips bucking wildly. Kate comes in a hot rush, gushing around her husband's pistoning cock and coating Alexis' face.

Kate collapses under the force of her orgasm, arms giving out. She lands on top of Alexis and then rolls to the side, her chest heaving and limbs shaking. Alexis stares up at her dad, his face upside down in her current position, and smiles. He grins back, smile growing when Alexis reaches for his glistening cock. His stance widens and he leans forward, slipping into her waiting mouth. Alexis moans, the taste of Kate and her dad mingling on her tongue and making her hips twitch.

After a couple of minutes, she feels the bed shift and then Kate's mouth is on her right breast, teasing her nipple up into a rigid peak. Alexis spreads her legs, inviting her stepmother between them as her dad continues to slide in and out of her mouth. Kate climbs on top of her, her breasts brushing against Alexis' as she leans down to whisper into her ear.

"Be right back."

Alexis whines when Kate lifts off. Placing her hand on her dad's thigh, she stops his steady thrusts and pulls off his cock with a pop. She lifts her head, seeking. Kate stands next to the bed, her legs spread and one foot lifted to rest on the mattress. Alexis and her dad watch as Kate slips the bulbous end of the strapless strap on inside herself, adjusting it side to side and and out until she's comfortable. With a grin, she puts her foot back on the floor, the purple dildo standing out at proud attention in front of her. The lid of the lube bottle pops open with light pressure from Kate's thumb and then she tips it up, drizzling a thin stream up the length of her strap on.

"God, that is so hot," Alexis' dad mutters, stroking his own cock in time to his wife's ministrations on her silicone one.

"Wait until you see what I do with it," Kate husks, climbing on the bed and crawling straight for Alexis.

Alexis welcomes her with open arms and spread legs. The tip of the dildo brushes along her thigh as Kate hovers over her, teasing her nipples with quick, hard flicks of her tongue.

"Now," Alexis begs, gripping Kate's ass and struggling to pull her closer. "Fuck me now."

Reaching down between them, Kate grips the dildo and angles her hips, drags the tip over Alexis' throbbing cunt.

"You want my cock?" She asks, teasing.

"Yes," Alexis moans, body bowing into a half circle as she chases Kate's hips and mouth with her own.

"Say it," Kate commands. "Tell me you want my cock."

"I want your cock," Alexis whines. "Please, Kate. I want your cock. I want -"

The words die in her throat as Kate pushes into her. Alexis grips Kate's ass as she starts to move, thrusting in and out of her shallowly.

"You're such a good fuck," Kate murmurs. "So wet and needy."

"Oh, yeah," her dad pipes up. "Her pussy is amazing."

Kate looks up at him. "You ready to see what her ass feels like, Daddy?"

Alexis groans. She doesn't do it often but when Kate calls him Daddy - Shit. Things always getting exponentially hotter.

"Fuck yes," her dad growls, gripping the base of this cock.

The dildo shifts inside both of them as they roll over and Alexis and Kate both let out low, dirty moans. Once Kate is on her back, Alexis balances on her knees and sits up, her ass resting on her stepmother's thighs. She rolls her hips, riding the strap on, one hand on her own breast and the other trailing over Kate's stomach.

"Maybe," Alexis drawls, looking over her shoulder at her dad, "I don't want your cock in my ass anymore. It took so much begging to convince you, after all."

Her dad's eye flash. A hand closes around her throat, pulling her back and making her moan. Her dad's mouth crashes into hers, hard and hot. "I'm gonna fuck your ass," he breathes against her lips, his free hand reaching down to toy with the plug still buried between her cheeks. "Fill you up with my cum until it spills out and you beg me to stop."

"No," Alexis chokes out through the pressure he's still holding on her throat, playing along. "Too late."

"I'm gonna own that tight little ass," he hisses. "Make it mine, just like every other part of you."

"Fuck," Kate breathes from the bed. She throws out one arm, groping for the nightstand. Finding the lube, Kate grabs the bottle and tosses it at her husband. "Stop talking about it and do it," she commands.

"Hear that, pumpkin? Kate wants me to fuck your ass too. Guess that gives me the majority vote."

Alexis grunts when he shifts his hand on her neck, pushing her down until she's breast to breast with Kate. Her stepmothers drags her hands up and down Alexis' sides as she cranes her head up to claim her lips in a dirty kiss. "His cock feels so good in your ass," Kate whispers against her tongue. "You're gonna love it so much."

"I know," Alexis breathes.

Her dad settles behind her on one knee, his other foot planted flat on the bed for leverage. Alexis focuses on relaxing, letting her muscles go loose as he slowly teases the butt plug out of her ass.

"Look at you," her dad growls, a thumb circling her open hole. "Gaping and ready for your daddy."

The lube cap clicks open and Alexis fists her hands in the comforter in anticipation. One finger slips into her ass and she moans, shifting against it.

"No."

It's not her safe word so nothing stops. "No?" Her dad asks, pushing in a second finger. "What do you mean, no?"

"Cock," she nearly screams. "I don't want your fingers, I want your cock."

"I thought you said it was too late?"

"Daddy, please," Alexis cries, too far gone to care how it sounds. "Fuck my ass. I need you."

Slowly, his fingers pull out and she has to force herself not to clamp down around them. Kate's hands run down Alexis' back and then grip her ass cheeks, holding her open. She feels her dad lean forward and then he's there, the slick head of his dick pressing into her ass. He takes it slow, his hands gripping her hips as he feeds his cock into her inch by inch.

Alexis moans when he pulls back, sliding out half an inch before pushing back in. "Oh, god."

"Are you okay?" Her dad and Kate ask at the same time and she has to fight the urge to laugh.

"Yeah," Alexis says, her hips starting to rock. "This just feels so much better than I thought it would. I feel so full."

So complete.

Her dad leans forward and kiss her on the shoulder blade. "Love you, pumpkin," he whispers, the words hot against her skin and she shudders.

Reaching back, Alexis rest her hand on his thigh as her dad starts to pick up his pace, thrusting into her ass in earnest. Kate dips and rises underneath her, shallowly pumping the dildo into her pussy in time with the cock in her ass. Hands, her dad's and Kate's, stroke over Alexis' body taking her higher and higher.

"You feel amazing," her dad grunts, nails scraping over the small of her back. "So fucking good."

Alexis hums, her words lost to the ecstasy rolling over her in waves. Kate pulls her down into a hot kiss, her tongue stroking against Alexis' as they all start to pant.

"Do you love it?" Kate asks, her lips still glancing across Alexis'. "Having our cock in your ass?"

Our cock.

Even in this moment, the shared possession doesn't escape Alexis' notice. Their cock. Hers and Kate's. The three of them in this depraved and taboo but so fucking perfect relationship together. Yes. She does love it.

Alexis nods, her body to burning with lust and love and the beginnings of what she knows is going to be an amazing orgasm.

"Ours," she repeats in a whisper, staring into Kate's eyes.

Kate nods at her, an agreement. He is theirs. His wife and his daughter share equal ownership of his heart and his body.

Perfect.

"Are you close?" Kate asks and Alexis nods. So close.

Kate lifts her head, seeking her husband's eyes over Alexis' shoulder. They have some sort of silent conversation and then Alexis is screaming, her body being assaulted with hard thrusts and waves of pleasure.

"Gonna come in your ass," her dad grinds out. "Fill that little hole right up."

"Yes," Alexis pants. "Yes."

"Later, I'm gonna come in your cunt," her dad continues. "Breed my baby girl's pussy while Kate watches."

The breeding talk does it for her. It always does.

God, she wants it for real.

Alexis breaks on a scream, her hips thrusting wildly against her dad and stepmom. Kate follows her over, a silent cry on her tongue as she bites down on Alexis' shoulder and shudders. Her dad lasts another dozen thrusts and then he's spilling into her ass, filling her up with ropes of hot, sticky spunk.

They all collapse into a pile, bodies hot and slick with lube and cum and sweat. Alexis turns to kiss her dad, sucking his tongue into her mouth. His fingers play at her asshole, feeling the hot cum as it dribbles.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you, too," he returns, staring into her eyes. "More than you'll ever understand."

She understands. And it fills her heart with joy.

"Let's go shower," Kate's says, rising from the bed, purple dildo now discarded on the nightstand.

Alexis stands up, her legs rubbery and weak, and takes her stepmother's hand, lets herself be led into her own bathroom. They have things to talk about, all of them, but it can wait until morning. Tonight - Tonight is perfect. 

They are perfect .


End file.
